


Dream Lover

by LIngall



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Longing, One Shot, Regret, Romance, seeing things you'd rather not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: Waking up to the reality of real life can be pretty rough. Just think of it as your subconscious giving you a swift kick. Maybe it is time to spend more of your waking hours working through those pesky relationship issues. In other words, I’m wondering what would happen if Wyatt stumbled on Lucy’s exit from Flynn’s room the following morning.





	Dream Lover

Wyatt stirred as he felt the side of his cot dip, “Jess, I’m really beat, can you just go back to your bed?”

“Are you really too tired Wyatt?”

Wyatt squinted in the darkness, but he didn’t need to see her face to recognize Lucy’s voice and presence in the room. 

“Lucy,” he whispered, “what are you doing here? You can’t be in here now, Jessica’s right over there sleeping.”

Lucy smirked and pulled back the blanket that was covering him. She snaked one hand underneath his shirt.

“Jessica, who?”

Wyatt’s body tensed in reaction her hand stroking his warm skin. Her hand lingered and began to move side to side pulling his shirt upward in its wake. He felt warmer despite the fact that her movements exposed more of his skin to the cool air of the room. Lucy turned her head to look over in Jessica’s direction. 

Lucy leaned over to speak directly into Wyatt’s ear, “see, she’s sleeping, she won’t mind.” 

“I woke up and I was so cold. I really need you to warm me up. Won’t you help warm me up Wyatt. You’re so warm,” she added as she moved her lips from his ear to press a light kiss to his cheek. 

_“Of course my sleeping WIFE will mind that you’re in bed with me,”_ thought Wyatt. _“Oh Lucy, I so wish we could continue this.”_

Could he be strong enough to push her away? This was too risky. He had to find a way get her out of the room without waking Jessica. 

Lucy’s proximity was an immense distraction. He could smell her vanilla scented lotion. He felt her hair brush across his neck. He felt the warmth of her hands on his chest. 

In a vain attempt to put some space between the two of them Wyatt shifted on his cot. He willed the rusty bedsprings not to squeak and give her presence away. 

Lucy was undeterred. She advanced further to plant small kisses down his face until she reached his jaw. Next she hovered just above his mouth and she whispered, “Don’t you want to kiss me Wyatt?” He couldn’t help himself, there was no use fighting. Sleeping wife across the room be damned. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to meet her lips.

But he never reached her lips. He opened his eyes and realized he was very much alone in his bed. He shot up to see his wife Jessica, still fast asleep on the other side of the room. Beams of sunlight streaming in through the transom windows. He groaned at the realization that Lucy’s surprise midnight visit had been only a dream. Wyatt leaned back and rubbed his hands over his face. 

_“Of course she wasn’t real, you dumb ass. She’s the one who got Jessica to give you a second chance.”_

There was no way he could fall back asleep now after that vivid dream. A cold shower was in order. Wyatt threw back the covers, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed out the door. 

Towel around his neck he trudged down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

A sliver of light appeared as a door opened further down the hall. Wyatt lifted his head in the direction of the noise. 

“Thanks Flynn, for… “ Lucy said as she turned back toward the open door. 

Wyatt froze. 

Flynn placed a hand on her shoulder and said, “Any time Lucy, any time.”

She smiled and walked off in the other direction.

Flynn’s eyes moved down the hallway to catch a glimpse of Wyatt’s shocked expression. He smiled and tipped his imaginary hat in the other man’s direction before stepping back into his room.

Wyatt remained anchored in place, staring at the place where Lucy had just stood.

He closed his eyes, pulling back the memory of Dream-Lucy to replace the one he had just witnessed leaving Flynn’s room. 

“It's going to be a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt at writing a Timeless fic as I have just started watching this show in Season 2 after seeing all the references to it in my twitter and tumblr feeds. Now that my Arrow OTP is golden I’ll need to root for someone else. I imagine that Wyatt’s dreams are filled with longing and that he is really struggling with his situation - even though it would appear that he has it under control in the show. Thanks for reading - let me know what you think.


End file.
